


O garoto do café

by nanananananalu



Series: projeto macarrão [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu
Summary: Jeno visitava com frequência aquele café. Jaemin com frequência conversava com Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: projeto macarrão [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943269
Kudos: 2





	O garoto do café

Desde que entrou na faculdade, Jeno frequentava alguns lugares mais do que sua própria casa. Entre eles estavam as salas de aula, a biblioteca e o café perto do campus. O estudante estava lá para tomar café da manhã quase todos os dias, uma vez que morava longe da faculdade e muitas vezes não comia antes de sair.

Naquela manhã de segunda-feira, Jeno saiu de casa na costumeira pressa, chegando ao café vinte minutos antes de sua primeira aula. Tempo suficiente para comprar algo e comer no caminho até a sala de aula.

\- Bom dia, Jeno. - Jaemin cumprimentou com um sorriso assim que Jeno se aproximou do caixa. - O que vai querer hoje?

Jeno já tinha se acostumado a ser recebido assim. Por causa da quantidade de refeições compradas no local, não só conhecia o rapaz que ficava no caixa, Jaemin, como Jaemin o conhecia e sempre o chamava pelo nome.

Apesar de Jeno pedir praticamente a mesma coisa sempre, Jaemin sempre perguntava o que ele queria. Jeno se lembrava de ter perguntado uma vez por que o outro não assumia o que ele iria pedir e Jaemin havia dito com todas as palavras que o fazia por gostar de ouvir a voz de Jeno.

Aquela era só uma das coisas feitas por Jaemin que deixaram Jeno totalmente sem reação. A outra coisa aconteceu mais uma vez naquela manhã de segunda-feira.

Após Jeno fazer o pedido, Jaemin escreveu alguma coisa no copo de café antes de entregar o mesmo para o barista. - Suas provas também estão chegando? - Jaemin perguntou, com um sorriso incomum para alguém que perguntava sobre provas às sete e quarenta da manhã, enquanto Jeno esperava o pedido ficar pronto.

\- Infelizmente. - Jeno respondeu com uma careta, fazendo Jaemin rir. Jaemin tinha uma risada bonita, mas Jeno não pensava muito sobre o assunto, não.

Os dois conversaram um pouco antes de o pedido de Jeno ficar pronto. Ele se despediu de Jaemin, que disse tchau com um aceno e um sorriso, e saiu do café com as mãos ocupadas com o copo cheio da bebida e um sanduíche.

Uma olhada para o copo de café fez Jeno perceber que, como nos outros dias, havia uma mensagem no copo. A frase da vez era “Tenha um bom dia, Jeno”, escrita na letra bonita de Jaemin e com um coração desenhado ao lado.

E aquela era a outra coisa que deixava Jeno sem reação. Jaemin não parava de deixar mensagens nos copos de café e Jeno ainda não fazia ideia de como se sentia sobre aquilo.

  
  
  
  


\- Boa tarde. - Jaemin, como sempre, cumprimentou com um sorriso. Jeno não esperava vê-lo no café naquela tarde de sábado quando aceitou a proposta dos amigos de se reunir naquele local para estudar. Achou estranho o outro não o cumprimentar o chamando pelo nome; aquilo era novidade. Jaemin perguntou o que ele gostaria e Jeno fez o pedido, um chá gelado e um sanduíche, pela primeira vez dizendo que queria comer no local e não levar a comida. Após pedir, Jeno foi até a mesa, previamente escolhida por Jungwoo, e sentou-se.

Alguns minutos depois, outro funcionário do café trouxe seu pedido e também o de Mark, que estava atrás de si na fila. Os olhos de Jeno foram imediatamente para o copo, esperando encontrar alguma mensagem de Jaemin lá como nos outros dias, mas encontrou apenas seu nome e nada mais.

\- O que foi? - Mark perguntou ao notar que Jeno não parava de franzir as sobrancelhas e encarar o copo.

\- Ele não escreveu nada dessa vez.

\- Você não disse que não sabia o que fazer com essas mensagens todas e que esperava que ele parasse? - foi Jungwoo quem perguntou. - Ele parou. Você não devia achar bom?

Jeno ficou em silêncio e mordeu o sanduíche para não precisar responder. Era verdade que ele havia dito que queria que Jaemin parasse, mas não tinha certeza se era mesmo isso o que desejava. Seus amigos (milagrosamente) não insistiram e se concentraram em suas comidas e seus estudos. Jeno também voltou seus olhos para seu caderno, revisando as anotações que fez durante as aulas. Alguns minutos depois, os olhos de Jeno pararam em Jaemin, que ainda estava atrás do caixa, mas agora conversava com um rapaz que devia ter sua idade. Os dois conversavam animadamente e relativamente próximos um do outro, e Jeno se perguntava quem era aquele rapaz e o que ele estava fazendo ali.

  
  


\- O seu garoto daqui a pouco abre um buraco na minha cabeça de tanto me encarar. - Renjun comentou.

\- Ele não é meu garoto.

\- Mas você queria que fosse.

\- Detalhes.

\- Ele está com ciúmes.

\- Acho difícil. Ele nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse em mim.

\- Não demonstrar não significa que ele não sinta. Ele está olhando pra cá? - Jaemin assentiu com a cabeça e Renjun se inclinou no balcão para sussurrar no ouvido do outro. - Quando você sair do trabalho, vamos sentar em uma das mesas e continuar infernizando o seu  _ crush _ .

Jaemin começou a rir diante da proposta. - É claro que você quer gerar caos, nem me surpreendo. O que é que o seu namorado acharia disso, Renjun?

\- Até onde me consta, eu e Sicheng não somos nada além de amigos.

\- E amigos se beijam com que frequência?

\- Se me lembro bem, nós dois fazíamos isso com uma frequência relativamente grande no ensino médio e nunca deixamos de ser amigos.

\- Você não vai me deixar esquecer disso, não é?

\- Nunca. - Renjun disse com um sorriso de canto. - Vou esperar numa mesa.

Quando Renjun se afastou, Jaemin olhou na direção de Jeno e o rapaz rapidamente desviou o olhar.

  
  


\- Ciúmes mata, sabia? - Jungwoo comentou ao ver Jeno desviar o olhar de Jaemin.

\- Não estou com ciúmes.

\- E eu não tenho um  _ crush _ no florista bonito. Não adianta negar, Jeno, você gosta dele e ele de você.

\- Talvez ele aja assim com todo mundo.

\- Não mesmo. - Mark disse. - Eu já vim aqui algumas vezes e ele só foi educado e nunca escreveu nada no meu copo além do meu nome.

Jeno ficou em silêncio, novamente mordendo o sanduíche para não precisar falar.

\- Pense bem sobre isso, ok? - Jungwoo disse, colocando a mão no ombro do mais novo. - Essa negação toda não te faz bem.

Jeno permaneceu em silêncio mesmo após engolir o pedaço de sanduíche que mastigava. Seus olhos ficaram fixados em Jaemin e ele o viu tirar o avental e sair de trás do balcão, caminhando até a mesa em que o rapaz que estava conversando com ele anteriormente estava.

\- Seu garoto está encarando de novo. - Renjun comentou. Estava virado de costas para Jeno, mas havia acompanhado o olhar do outro enquanto Jaemin caminhava até a mesa. - Eu vi ele te seguindo com os olhos.

\- Já te disse que ele não tem interesse em mim. - Jaemin disse ao se sentar.

\- Engraçado como você tinha certeza absoluta de que Yukhei gostava do Donghyuck por causa dos olhares no elevador, mas agora que é  _ você _ recebendo olhares você nega.

\- São coisas diferentes. Ele provavelmente só está se perguntando por que eu não o cumprimentei pelo nome nem escrevi nada além do nome dele no copo, se é que ele se importa o suficiente pra perceber isso.

\- Pare o drama por um instante,  _ drama king _ , é claro que ele notou. Você faz isso há quanto tempo, dois meses? Três?

\- Dois e meio.

\- Não acredito que você está tão apaixonado que contou o tempo. - Jaemin fez uma careta e Renjun continuou. - Na verdade, acredito, você está mais caído por esse menino do que por qualquer outro  _ crush _ que você já teve. Você parou com as mensagens de propósito, não foi? Pra ele perceber e te perguntar o que aconteceu ou algo do tipo.

\- Talvez.

\- Eu sei que foi isso, conheço sua mente maléfica.

\- Ugh, ok, foi isso. - Jaemin disse, derrotado. - Por que é que eu deixei você entrar na minha vida mesmo?

\- Porque eu sou irresistível. - Renjun respondeu, dando de ombros.

Jaemin abriu a boca para responder, mas viu Donghyuck e Yukhei entrarem no café e desistiu, acenando para que os dois os vissem e fossem até a mesa em que estavam. De qualquer forma, não adiantava discutir com Renjun.

  
  


Jeno pensou bastante sobre aquilo.

Ele pensou, e pensou de novo, e pensou mais um pouco. Quando finalmente decidiu o que iria fazer, ele ensaiou, ensaiou e ensaiou de novo o que diria.

Era uma manhã de segunda-feira e faltavam quarenta minutos para o começo da sua primeira aula. Suas mãos provavelmente estavam um pouco suadas por causa do nervosismo, mas ele respirou profundamente e entrou no café.

Ao encontrar Jaemin atrás do caixa, quase desistiu do que ia fazer. E se desse tudo errado? E se Jaemin realmente estivesse namorando? E se Jaemin na verdade não estivesse nem um pouco interessado e ele tivesse interpretado tudo errado?

Lembrou-se do que Jungwoo disse quando contou o que estava pensando em fazer, do quanto o mais velho o encorajou a seguir com aquela ideia. “Se tudo der errado”, Jungwoo havia dito depois de ouvir Jeno falar todas as possibilidades de catástrofe, “o máximo que você tem que fazer é encontrar um café novo pra comer”.

Jeno respirou fundo mais uma vez e caminhou até o caixa.

\- Bom dia. - Jaemin cumprimentou com um sorriso assim que Jeno se aproximou. - O que vai querer?

\- Um  _ latte  _ e um sanduíche pra viagem, por favor. - Jaemin apertou algumas coisas na tela do computador e Jeno completou a frase antes que perdesse a coragem. - E saber se você está de folga no sábado.

Jaemin parou o que estava fazendo e ergueu os olhos para Jeno, a expressão confusa como se ele não acreditasse no que tinha escutado. - Nesse sábado eu tenho folga sim.

\- Você gostaria de ir ao cinema? Comigo? - Jeno perguntou, tropeçando um pouco nas palavras no processo e sentindo o nervosismo o consumir. Mas o nervosismo se foi quando Jaemin abriu um daqueles sorrisos grandes que rivalizavam com o sol em termos de brilho.

\- Claro. - Jaemin pegou um guardanapo e anotou alguma coisa, entregando em seguida para Jeno. - Aqui o meu número. Podemos acertar os detalhes depois.

Jeno pegou o guardanapo e pegou seu celular, salvando o contato de Jaemin enquanto o rapaz terminava de computar o pedido, em seguida escrevendo algo no copo de café e o entregando ao barista.

\- Aqui. - Jaemin disse, entregando seu celular a Jeno. - Pra você me dar seu número.

Jeno errou o número algumas vezes, ainda sofrendo dos efeitos do nervosismo, conferindo quatro vezes se tinha mesmo digitado tudo certo quando finalmente acertou a sequência numérica. Quando devolveu o celular a Jaemin, seu pedido ficou pronto. Pegou o  _ latte _ e o sanduíche e se despediu de Jaemin, que acenou e sorriu.

Quando saiu do café, deu uma olhada no copo. Lá estava uma mensagem escrita na letra bonita de Jaemin, com dois corações ao lado:

_ Até sábado, Jeno. _


End file.
